


Get A Load Of This Monster

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Rowena MacLeod, Dean Winchester Being an Asshole, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Protective Rowena MacLeod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: sometimes you forget that demons were humans at one point, that the smoke that leaves or enters a vessel is actually a human soul that has been tortured so many times that it's nowhere near the bright shining light it was when it first perished.then, you meet a demon that sticks out from the rest and while the soul is still beaten to shit, it manages to hold onto some of it's humanity.
Kudos: 16





	Get A Load Of This Monster

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanons for belphegor get more intense by the day as i miss him more and more and overanalyze his character so yeah enjoy my bullshit.

sometimes you forget that demons were humans at one point, that the smoke that leaves or enters a vessel is actually a human soul that has been tortured so many times that it's nowhere near the bright shining light it was when it first perished.  
  
then, you meet a demon that sticks out from the rest and while the soul is still beaten to shit, it manages to hold onto some of it's humanity.  
  
rowena has met her fair share of demons, being the mother of the former king of hell and all, but none will stick out like belphegor did; the soul that chose vessels that were no older than twenty and put on an attitude so that you wouldn't get close to him and learn that he was so broken that hell was comforting to him.  
  
the _boy_ that died way before he should've and for the most ignorant reasons; honestly, she wondered if belphegor was even meant to go to hell and all of this pain was because of some stupid mistake.  
  
rowena had really thought she'd never see him again, considering that the last time she had seen him was before electricity was even invented, but when "jack" came waltzing into a highschool office with sunglasses and carrying himself in a completely different way, rowena knew that she had managed to find the broken little boy again.  
  
of course, he had a character to put on around the winchesters and castiel, he was just another demon to them after all and she knew that the first chance castiel got, he was going to smite belphegor into a pile of ash. but, everytime dean made a stinging comment or castiel reminded belphegor that he was just another abomination, rowena noticed the demon's real personality show, but only for a second before he put on that cocky smirk and replied with as much sarcasm as he could.  
  
everyone had a breaking point though, right?  
  
"dean, we're not gonna kill him." sam whispered from the corner of the room he was in, arguing with his brother as their eyes kept going to belphegor, who was leaning against one of the pillars in the crypt, "why the fuck not? he did his job and now we kick him to the damn curb." dean replied; belphegor had done his "job", having sounded the crook and brought all the souls into hell like he said he would, but he was still following the group around like he had become a part of it and dean was not having it.  
  
"i get that, but we could just exorcise him, there isn't--"  
  
"he's dead already, why does it matter what we do with him?"  
  
"i'm right here." belphegor spat, looking over to the brothers with an aggravated expression, but they didn't look back at him and kept arguing, rowena seeing belphegor's hand twitch as he gripped onto the blood-stained coat sleeve, his jaw clenched as the hunters tried to figure out how to get rid of him, like he was a toy and they were toddlers with a short attention span.  
  
"he's---"  
  
"a demon, sam. he's a demon and, last i checked, that's on the list of things we gank. so, i say we---"  
  
"i'm a fucking person!" belphegor shouted, everyone looking at him as his voice echoed the crypt, "i was a person when i was tied to a fucking wooden stake by my own fucking family because i didn't listen to their fucking disgusting cult rules! i was a person when lucifer him-fucking-self chained me up and had his fucking way with me until i became the fucking yellow-eyed abomination he wanted me to be!" the demon cried, walking towards the brothers as he ranted, jabbing his finger in dean's face, "i was and still am a fucking person, so will you stop acting like i'm a fucking doll that you're done playing with?! fuck, is every human the fucking same?! are all of you just walking garbage fires that think you're allowed to treat others like shit because they're a little different!?"  
  
nobody dared say a word as belphegor stood there, skin flushed red and limbs trembling as he breathed heavily, pressing shaking lips together and shaking his head before shoving his hands his pockets and storming out of the crypt, a faint curse-filled scream of frustration being heard from outside followed by a subtle bang of a fist coming into contact with a wall; "it's been a few centuries since i've seen _that_ happen."  
  
the winchesters turned to rowena as she got up from the floor, dusting the dirt off her clothes as she did so, "don't tell me that you're _friends_ with the guy." dean groaned, a certain tone to his words that made sam grimace, knowing what his brother was getting at and rowena shot dean a glare, crossing her arms over her chest, "is that the kind of person you take me for, dean? honestly, i thought we were beyond that at this point; i'm more than capable of caring for someone." she muttered before leaving the crypt herself, hearing the faint sounds of crying as soon as she stepped outside and she walked behind the crypt, seeing belphegor curled up on the dirty ground beside a crack in the wall with his knees to his chest and arms wrapped around himself as the knuckles on his left hand bled, trembling like a scared child.  
  
at the sound of footsteps, belphegor took a deep breath and buried his head in his arms, hiding his face as much as possible, "go away."  
  
"do you actually to me to go away, dear?"  
  
belphegor didn't respond, just letting out a faint sob as she sat down beside him, no tears flowing as he had no eyes to cry with, but that didn't stop the vessel from reacting with his emotions, "i-i shouldn't give a shit, why does it even fucking matter?" he whispered, voice crackling like static as he spoke, "i've heard worse from my own family, some dickheaded hunter's opinion shouldn't even make me bat an eye."  
  
"you're allowed to react emotionally to something."  
  
belphegor let out a shaky sigh, lifting his head from his knees and sniffled, "......can i just get treated like something other than a fucking nuisance?" he whispered, "i-i know that i can't do that much, but is it not enough for anyone? not a single fucking person?"  
  
rowena had only seen belphegor break once before, centuries ago when he was possessing the body of a deceased teenage boy (that was another thing that she noticed, he always chose bodies that were empty, either he didn't want to share or he didn't want to "impose"); rowena didn't see it for herself, but from the looks of it things got violent with someone, and she had found belphegor hiding in a livestock stable with a baby calf and crying into it's fur, some blood on his cheek but she still has no idea who's it belonged to.  
  
things were different now, though; she had seen belphegor reach his breaking point in real time instead of just seeing the traumatized child that came out afterwards, not to mention that she actually knew the vessel he had chosen this time around and seeing belphegor crying in this body was jarring to say the least.  
  
"bell, you can do plenty." she tried, knowing that she couldn't do much in this situation as he had literal millions of years worth of trauma, but she couldn't just stay silent, "tell that to the fuckers who made me a clock puncher." he muttered, sniffling a little and rowena hesitantly put an arm around his shoulders, feeling the demon tense up a little at the comforting touch but quickly relaxing again, "having less doesn't mean you don't have power, you just need to realize that."  
  
".......can't believe you're acting therapist to a fucking demon."  
  
"i wasn't going to just leave you alone, you know me well enough to know that."  
  
belphegor chuckled, it sounding forced and watery but it was better than heartbreaking whimpering, "think you're the only one who would do that." he mumbled and rowena just smiled, pulling the demon closer to her side and giving him a hug, to which belphegor practically melted from the affection and brought up a hand, resting it on rowena's shoulder in an attempt to hug back as he laid his head on her chest, gladly accepting the first kind touch he's had in centuries.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
